supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bubble de Fuego
Bubble de Fuego (Fire Bubble en inglés; ''赤バブル Aka Baburu'' en japonés) es un enemigo del [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|universo The Legend of Zelda]]. Es uno de los tipos de Bubbles y su particularidad es, tal y como dice su nombre, estar envuelto en llamas. En Super Smash Bros. 4 Aparecen en el modo Smashventura, exclusivo de la versión para Nintendo 3DS. Aparecen volando y dañan al ser tocados. Su forma de ataque es similar a la de los juegos de los que procede y consiste en embestir al personaje, produciéndole así daños por fuego. Causan efecto de fuego y son débiles contra ataques de hielo, y caso uno de estos lo dañe, su llama se apagará y caerá al suelo. Bubble de fuego junto a Kirby en Smasventura SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Bubble de Fuego junto a Kirby en Smashventura en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Ataques Descripción del trofeo right|90px Español :Bubble :Unas calaveras envueltas en llamas. Si todavía no estás temblando, que sepas que en Brawl echaban una maldición a quien las tocaba. En Smashventura, las rojas atacan con descargas y son débiles contra el hielo; las azules atacan con hielo y les hace daño el fuego. ¡Recuérdalo para no acabar mal! Inglés Versión americana :Bubble :A skull wreathed in flames. If that wasn't hardcore enough for you, in Brawl they'd leave a curse on anyone who touched them. In Smash Run, the red ones attack with shocks and are weak against ice, and the blue ones attack with ice and are weak against fire. Just keep that in mind when you're taking them on, and you'll be fine. Versión europea :Bubble :A skull wreathed in flames. If that wasn't hardcore enough for you, in Brawl they'd leave a curse on anyone who touched them. In Smash Run, the red kind attacks with shocks and is weak against ice, and the blue kind attacks with ice and is weak against fire. Just keep that in mind when you're taking them on and you'll be fine. Origen Los Bubbles de Fuego son unos enemigos comunes en los juegos de The Legend of Zelda y aparecen desde el primer juego de la serie. Aparecen mayormente en mazmorras y se lanzan contra al jugador si este entra en su campo de visión. Tienen la apariencia de un cráneo que vuela y que va envuelto en una llama que puede variar de color, dicho color a veces se relaciona con el efecto que el Bubble puede causar, siendo el color rojo el que el Bubble de fuego lleva. Esta variante del Bubble es capaz de quemar algunos escudos de Link y también es conocido como "Bubble rojo". Bubble de Fuego en The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.png|Bubble de Fuego en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Bubble de Fuego en The Legend of Zelda A Link Between Worlds.png|Bubble de Fuego en The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Curiosidades *El trofeo asegura que el enemigo aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl lanzando una maldición al luchador, pero esto no es así, debido a que ningún Bubble aparece en Brawl. **En el mismo trofeo aparece también un Bubble envuelto en llamas verdes, algo que tampoco aparece en la cuarta entrega. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes